moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech Oil Derrick
Neutral |role = Bonus income |hp = 1300 |armortype = Heavy Structure |sight = 6 |ability = * Gives $500 ($1000 in Oil Control) to the first player that captures the Tech Oil Derrick * Gives $20 ($50 in Oil Control) every 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) to the owner |notes = * Invulnerable in Oil Control or if Immune Derricks is enabled in skirmish and multiplayer * Explodes when destroyed ** The explosion causes damage in a radius of 4 }} The Tech Oil Derrick is a neutral structure that is known as the most essential of all neutral structures, as it provides additional income to anyone who captures and owns it. Official description Capturing Tech Oil Derricks is the go-to option on the field to gather additional funds for the war-effort. Not only do Oil Derricks provide a continuous cash flow, but being the initial captor provides a bonus lump sum as well. The more Derricks you capture, the more cash you receive.Tech Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Due to the bonus and steady income it provides when captured, it is common for commanders and proselytes alike to send Engineers to capture these economy tech structures as soon as their Barracks is built. The $500 credit bonus further encourages this strategy, as said bonus is only given to the first player who captures it. Once captured, defending it is crucial if one wants to maintain a consistent source of income to fuel his war efforts, whether from sneaky captures or outright destruction. The latter method is risky for enemies however, as the Tech Oil Derrick explode when destroyed, leading to unnecessary casualties. Therefore, commanders who wish to do so must not put their units too close to the Tech Oil Derrick when opening fire, or employ siege units or air strikes to eliminate this problem completely. Although the Tech Oil Derrick provides a miniscule amount of cash compared to mining operations, it soon becomes a vital structure in the late stages of a match, where ore and gems become scarce due to said mining, and the player who has control of the most (or all) Oil Derricks has the economical upper hand as his opponents suffer from insufficient funds. This is more evident in the Oil Control game mode, where the main source of income are Tech Oil Derricks scattered around the battlefield. This means that outside of infiltrating enemy Ore Refineries, the players have no method of acquiring large amounts of credits in a short period of time, so the case of having no credits at all is more common. It is also worth noting that all economy boosters of every faction (such as the Allied Ore Purifier) has a passive attribute of providing extra credits every few seconds, so technically, they are able to construct a "Tech Oil Derrick" of their own, though these structures are expensive ($3000 in particular). See also * Tech Deposit Bank - superior tech structure that provides double the amount the Tech Oil Derricks' steady income rate References zh:科技钻油井 Category:Structures Category:Neutral